Rise of The Phoenix
by The Je'daii Ranger
Summary: A squad of Stormtroopers in the 501st has found a new recruit, Ben Jekurra. He's their newest weapons specialist and is simply in the Imperial ranks for the benefit of his family at home on Mandalore. Will he serve the Empire well, or will he defect to the rebel warlords?
1. The Private

It was four years before the battle of Yavin. Ben Jekurra was sitting in a shuttle that had just left the cruiser of Commander Montari. He'd finally finished up his time at the academy and was now a recognized Stormtrooper, though a PFC. This wasn't a concern to him, he just needed to ensure that the benefits of serving in the Imperial army would support his family back on Mandalore.

"We're nearing the upper levels of Coruscant. We'll be at the Federal district soon, no worries." Said the pilot, a very feminine voice for a man. Ben sat there in his seat in a uniform, it was black of course. Oh man, if he'd been good enough to have been an officer! Imagine the benefits then!

"Alright," The young man said as he began looking over the papers in his hand, ironically, Commander Montari was extremely old school. No datapad or anything, just paper. It had his instructions to go to the Imperial Stormtroopers Corps headquarters. There, he'd meet with a Lieutenant who'd give him his assignment and his assigned squad.

The ride there was sleepy. He looked out at the Coruscanti scenery. It was night time, but there was so many neon lights out there. It was almost blinding. The brown headed boy took his eyes from the window of the shuttle. Soon enough they'd arrive at their destination.

After another hour or so, he heard the pilot issue his final address, that they'd arrived and then the landing sequence began. After a slight rustle of the ship, then a bump, the exit opened and the ramp protruded out. He stood up and stretched, then stepped out and onto the large landing platform they'd arrived at.

What appeared as an important officer marched up to him and requested his datapad. "I uh, don't have a datapad, Commander Montari just give me these papers…" He held them out, signed of course by said Commander.

The officer took them and looked them over, "Very well. Come along with me, you'll get sorted out." He said and gestured for the other to follow.

They entered into the building and into a massive hall. After around thirty minutes of walking, they made it to an office where the officer sat at a desk, gesturing again for Jekurra to sit across from him.

"I see, so you're Ben Jekurra. Stormtrooper Corps. Home planet of Mandalore… are you Mandalorian by ethnicity?"

Jekurra shook his head, "No, my family was resettled there from Corellia before I was born."

The officer nodded, "I see. Your age is of 18, yes?"

He give a slow nod, wondering how long this would take.

"Registration number 00214891. Human. Brown hair, blue eyes. Intelligence score of 160. No sources of income, how did you fund yourself at the academy?" The officer looked up from the papers again.

"I applied under the full disclosure and malleable enlistment act signed by the Imperial Senate back three years ago."

He nodded, "I see… I see… let me check the rest of your records."

The officer went to the computer next to him, looking at the terminal with intensive observation and detail.

After around ten more minutes, he give Ben a datapad with all sorts of information.

"Report to barracks number 501-T. Congratulations, you're a member of Vader's Fist."

* * *

Ben stood in front of the door of the barracks, his hand reaching up to press the console to open it.

Was he really in the most dangerous battalion the Imperial Army possessed? Under direct command of Vader?

He pressed the button on the console and entered inside the large barrack room.

There was eight other men within, most of them were older than him, some grisly, among other tough traits. "Hey… uhm, I'm Private Jekurra, your new recruit."

They all stared at him intently for a moment or so, then went back to what they were doing.

Ben stepped further inside, walking to his locker, pressing the console for the ray shield to open up, he put what few belongings he had inside it, namely a carving of a phoenix, a small power cell, and a combat knife. His new white shiny armor was already encased in the locker.

"You're gonna need to put that on." Said one of the others, he looked around, while he'd been putting his things away, they'd all dressed in their armor, albeit without helmets.

"O-Oh…" Mumbled the new recruit before returning to the locker and taking the armor out, putting it on. "Damn… this is light… really light." The group snickered, "It's supposed to protect you and allow you to move good. I say it's a damn lie. It's good no doubt, but it ain't perfect. Take a hit to the chest, you're going to go down regardless. Maybe not die, but you'll go down. It's mainly just for looks." Said one of the taller blonde headed members, before putting on his helmet, "I'm Sorn Corso, by the way. Don't expect yourself to stay in this squad for long, most in the 501st don't last long. We're the best of the Empire, but we die daily."

 _Great… that's definitely encouraging._

"So… what's our next assignment?" He asked, his datapad hadn't given him a lot of information, just a location. "Ask Pax, he's over there." The blonde pointed over at a white haired fellow with a scar across his forehead. He looked especially dangerous. "Sergeant! Care to let the new kid know about the thing on Kashyyyk?"

"Kashyyyk? Yea, Lord Vader got word about a rebel cell there. We're going to shut it down. Mind you, when we get there, not a god-damned word about those fucking Wookiees. Say something to 'em, they'll rip your arms off." Pax said, a deep and hoarse voice coming out of his mouth.

So they were off to Kashyyyk next, eh?

"Alright, you lot. Get suited, we're leaving in ten minutes to board the shuttle." Yelled Pax to the group, who quickly put their helmets on, as well as utility belts and grabbed their rifles.

Ben was quickly, though slowly failing to finish up his own suiting in the white armor, eventually getting it onto himself, then finally placing the helmet on his head.

Once he'd turned around, the room was empty. He nearly panicked before grabbing his rifle and quickly exiting the room, looking both ways and finally seeing his comrades walking off. He ran up and joined in their ranks, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

Once the group of nine arrived at their destination, they entered into a shuttle.

* * *

The ride up to the Star Destroyer was quite talkative. There he finally met the rest of the squad, Renn Proctor was the engineer, Corso was the explosives specialist, Miko Damarcus was the sharpshooter, Mossi Doha, Rafi Eldin, and Deke Scutu were infantry, Terras Gisk was the medic, Ben and Tel Mekesa were to be weapons specialist until further notice.

Once the shuttle arrived the hangar bay, the squad exited immediately heading through to the end of the hangar and entering into a long hallway in uniform organization. Once they'd reached their destination, a section officer met them. "You're squad 501-T-7, yes?" He asked, Pax nodded at the officer in the grey uniform. "Very good, you'll be reporting to the platoon officer soon, Sergeant. Your squad may go to their barracks under the same name of 501-T while you do so. We'll be making the jump to hyperspace within a few minutes. Lord Vader says to make post-haste." Pax nodded and took the datapad the other give him while a black protocol droid approached the group and led them to their barracks.

Once there they unsuited themselves and headed to the mess hall.

There the squad got their food, Ben being the last as he took his tray of what was most definitely processed meat, perhaps some vegetables, and a piece of bread.

He took his tray and sat with his squad, who didn't appear to be too talkative now. Or too friendly, exception of Corso and Mekesa.

"So, where you from, kid?" Asked Corso, being inquisitive about the other's background.

"Mandalore," The private said dryly, taking a bite of the meat with his utensil.

"Oh boy, so you're Mandalorian, right? Like the warrior clans?"

Jekurra shook his head, "No, no. My family was resettled from Corellia, we're just normal humans living there."

"Oh…" Corso seemed to lose his enthusiasm about the other, "So.. what kind of skills do you have? To get into the 501st you had to be good at something, right?"

"Yea, uh… I aced the interrogation challenge course, as well as the stealth course, and the weapons designs courses." The young stormtrooper said, taking another bite with haste.

"Well damn, so I guess if you get caught, we don't have to worry about you spilling the beans, huh?" He chuckled taking a bite of his own tray.

"Heh… yea." Ben replied, again dryly as he continued eating.

* * *

The jump to hyperspace hadn't taken to miserably long. Once the Star Destroyer was at Kashyyyk, the squad was already prepped and ready to go. They'd be split in sub-squads of three.

Ben, Mekesa, and Corso would pair up, Proctor, Rummel, and Scutu would, then finally Elden, Doha, and Demarkus. Gisk would remain with the shuttle until the others returned.

"Alright you all." Yelled out Pax, "We're searching the wookiee village for any signs of insurgent activity. You may question the villagers, you may search them if you have probable cause, we have warrants. Contact us through your transmitter if you need support and give us your location. We're searching for a Twi'lek male somewhere around here. Goes by the name of Rodric. He's blue skinned. Spread out."

The sub-teams spread out, Ben's headed into the village and began scanning the area for any information or clues.

"Why did we have to get stuck with the stinkiest planet in the Galaxy to find rebels?" Corso asked, "I can smell the crap through my ventilation system, it's terrible."

"Just give 'em a break, and plus you're not supposed to call them rebels. They're not, they're insurgents. Terrorists." Responded Mekesa. "Anything on your end, Private?"

Ben give a quiet "No," before he walked behind one of the huts on the ground that belonged to a Wookiee architect. "I'm not seeing a whole lot here at a-"

Before Ben could finish, an explosion was heard a few yards away down the main path through the village. The three gathered up as the other two sub-groups were yelling through their transmitters about it, "Shut up!" Yelled Pax through it, "It was an explosion on the North side, everyone head that way, stay alert and don't stay in the open!" The three of them heard and abided by the order. They quickly and safely made their way to the Northern part of the village, staying behind trees, rocks, and huts as they went, advancing fast.

Once close enough to the explosion site, there was several injured Wookiees groaning in pain, it had been a shop that had exploded, the wood was still burning hot. "Corso, know what did that?" Asked Mekesa, waiting for the explosive specialist's answer, "Thermal detonator, possibly imploder. High powered, that's for sure. It packed a big punch, so it's gotta be a newer model."

"Check it out, Jekurra, you see to the witnesses, I'll alert the Sergeant."

Ben nodded as he went to the nearest Wookiee he could find and asked it a question, "So, uh… do you remember seeing what happened, aside from the explosion, what happened before?"

The Wookiee stared at him for a moment, before the massive thing growled out, "Rrrrrruurgh! Arrggg!"

"Uhh… o-okay… sorry to bother you," He said turning around, entirely confused on how to speak Shyriiwook to the natives… "C-Corporal Mekesa, sir?"

Mekesa's helmet turned to face him, "What is it, Private?"

"I don't understand these guys, I can't speak Shyriiwook." He said, as if ashamed.

Mekesa waved it off, "No worries, we'll get a translator down here pronto and let the survey team deal with it. Just search for clues." Ben nodded and went to do so.

He went around the back of the now destroyed shop. "Damn, this is harder than I thoug-" Before he could finish his own sentence, a blaster bolt flew past him, he immediately dropped to the ground, "Incoming fire, incoming fire! I'm behind the explosion site, send back-up!" He yelled through his intercom, "We're headed that way, hold on Private!"

Ben grabbed his blaster and held it tightly before crawling to a rock and crouching behind it, he raised his blaster up and set it on the rock to support his aim, then he saw it.

 _There's over a hundred insurgents. Twi'lek, Wookiee, Human. What's worse is most have explosives strapped to them._

"Fire fire!" yelled one of the rebels in the small army.

"Requesting air support! There's over a hundred of them! Help! They're advancing on me!" Just then, his communicator was disconnected, the left side of his helmet had been shot, luckily the armor absorbed most of the energy, but it was enough to short it out.

He stayed behind the rock, keeping his head down as he fired with precision.

If he'd learned anything, it was good aim. Pulling the trigger so many times though, it got harder with each pull.

Once they were shot, they collapsed, but the one next to them would detonate their bombs, setting off so many explosions.

What happened next was even more maddening, a Y-Wing bomber flew overhead, something that hadn't been seen since the Clone War!

It dropped what appeared to be a gel. It hit the ground and was lit aflame.

Ben stood up and quickly ran the opposite direction of the army, staying low but retreating ultimately. He ran as fast as possible until reaching his sub-squad, who was now regrouped with the entire squad.

Pax spoke first, and loudly, "I'm told the 501st is sending two more platoons, the 212th is sending in a squad, and the Navy is sending a squadron of TIE-fighters. Those 'over a hundred insurgents' you said, that's a small damn number. I'm getting reports of thousands in this section of the continent."

Mekesa spoke next, "There everywhere. What are we supposed to do? We're getting surrounded rapidly!"

Pax thought for a moment more, "Set up the portable energy barriers. Set 'em up fast too, we've gotta hold the line and minimize civilian casualties until backup arrives."

Once the barriers were up, the squad of 10 took their places in cover and waited.

Then it came, the wave of insurgents came pouring around. "Imploders, detonators now!" Yelled someone, Ben honestly couldn't tell from all the noise, before a moment's notice though, explosions were going off all around them.

He fired his blaster, killing with each shot. He had no trouble with blaster. It was all the activity at once that frightened him. The insurgents looked like they were out to kill just for any or no reason.

Pax raised up to take a shot at who he thought was Rodric, the leader of the insurgents and took a shot to the arm, Mekesa set him down behind cover and took his place, "Ahhh! Damn it! Get that bacta!"

While Gisk was getting a swab of bacta-gel, Ben was hunkered down behind the cover, returning fire to the insurgents as they did the same. The problem was, they were advancing closer and closer.

When it seemed that all hope was lost, the shrieking of TIE fighters was heard.

Not long after that, explosions were going off in the enemy ranks, then not too far away, AT-ST and AT-AT walkers were coming in. A truly thankful sight for the squad. Their lives were put on a thin line, but they'd held out.

The TIE fighters swooped and fired, killing hundreds of insurgents before they were away, then made another run, effectively bombarding the enemy with their green beams.

Ben could see it through his visor. Beautiful, his saviors. The team's saviors. The village's saviors as well.

Once the walkers had arrived, the enemy was in retreat, then two platoons from the 501st, and one from the 212th arrived and were sent in after the insurgents. Pax was helped up by Gisk after the gel was applied. Ben removed his helmet, looking out at the destruction that had just ensued, over simple terrorists.

Was this the rebel cause?

The rebel cause that claimed to be fighting for freedom?

Destruction and pain was their cause when one looked at this.

Chaos.


	2. Malastare

Squad 501-T-7 was on its way to Malastare to deal with a rumor about slavery going on. Something about terrorists and slavers were there, possible insurgents. They were currently on a cruiser heading that way, in hyperspace of course.

Private Jekurra was lying on his bunk with earbuds in his ears playing classical music, trying to sleep. He took a breathe of air inside and closed his eyes.

Then… unconsciousness.

* * *

" _Are you ready?" Asked his father, James Jekurra._

 _The young Ben nodded. "Yes, dad."_

" _Hold it up, aim, then fire. You're gonna have to learn this if the town comes under attack by insurgents."_

 _The boy nodded and held up the blaster rifle, aiming at the target. He took a breathe in and held it._

 _. . ._

 _Fire._

 _He'd completely missed the shot._

 _His father shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "You've been at this for eight months, and you have yet to hit the target. I've tried everything. Blasters, if you're left or right handed, other people to teach you, hell I've half a mind that your sister can fire it bett- no, I know she can fire it better than you can."_

 _He looked down, I'm sorry, I know I can't hit a thing. It's just…"_

" _It's what? What is it?"_

" _It's just that everyone else is better at everything than me! It's not just shooting… it's everything!" He bursted out._

 _His father grew a faint but visible smile. "They got a good eye like you do? You might not shoot worth a damn, but you can sure spot everything. Not to mention you don't ever rat somebody else or yourself out. Hell, everything in the book's been tried and you keep a straight face and shut mouth. Now. Try again. With feeling."_

 _He sighed and raised the blaster back up again. He aimed._

 _. . ._

 _Fire._

 _He grew a grin, it wasn't a bullseye, or even on the score markers, but it was on the target. It was a step in the right direction._

* * *

He was awoken by the sudden rocking of the ship as they came out of hyperspace. That and one of his comrades shaking him awake.

Ben removed the earbuds and placed them aside as Mekesa was speaking to him.

"We've arrived at Malastare. Captain Piett is on the Star Destroyer, we're about to land in the hangar bay, he's gonna address us. Be ready."

Ben quickly got himself up, grabbed his armor, put it on, then strapped whatever else was needed on. He grabbed his rifle and followed the now leaving squad out.

They were in formation as they exited the landed cruiser, and met in correct marching positions as Captain Piett and Admiral Ozzel arrived to speak.

Ozzel simply walked up and saluted them, then went to speak with the vessel's commander.

Piett saluted them, they in return, then spoke.

"Your role on the planet below is simple. Rumors are being spread about Human and Xeno trafficking occurring. Imperial Intelligence suggest the Dug population is involved, search warrants are being warranted by the planetary Governor. You need none if you have probable cause." The Captain said without haste. "You're to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, if you find or see any, contact your comrades and then Imperial Intelligence. There's a garrison down below who will aid in any arrests."

The sergeant nodded, "Yes sir, right away sir."

With that, Piett handed the sergeant a datapad and left, Ozzel soon was nowhere to be seen.

Pax raised his hand and formed a fist. "Move out!" With that, the group marched to a shuttle and went aboard.

* * *

Once on the surface of Malastare, it stunk. Of Dug.

"It's Kashyyyk all over again!" Cried Corso.

"Just shut up and deal with it, Corso." Shouted Proctor as he looked over the datapad Pax gave him.

"Says here we're to investigate the nearby town, which is North, about… eighty yards."

"Better get moving then." Mekesa suggested and began walking that way.

Once at the town, it was full of Dugs, and a few humans. The stormtroopers left some of them unnerved. They were all silent as they simply patrolled the town, looking around for the slightest mistake of the traffickers.

"I'm not seeing much, sarge…" Mumbled Proctor, "Scanner's not getting anything either."

"Keep looking." Was the stern answer given.

They searched for another hour or so before Ben collided with a Dug by mistake as he walked, knocking the Dug's suitcase it was carrying down, exposing its contents.

The Dug cursed at him in its native tongue before beginning to plead as Ben slowly lifted up the contents of the suitcase, reading over them. "Etchoota oda?!"

As Ben looked over it, the Dug went on in length in its native tongue about privacy or something. "You've gathered quite a bit of money in a short amount of time…" Ben said, looking over huge credit transfers to the Dug's bank account.

"Merchandise…" The word didn't specify what kind of merchandise however.

"Selling spice are we? Or something a little bit more expensive?" Ben interrogated.

By this time the rest of the squad was with him too, waiting for the Dug to answer.

"Slimos!" Was all the Dug could retort back as Corso tackled it down and put handcuffs on it.

"Trace everything and check over everything, Proctor." Ordered the sergeant.

"Yessir," Said the engineer as he took the Dug's belongings.

Proctor left to the Imperial barracks in the town to check over everything while the others stayed outside. Local law enforcement came to detain the Dug while the group returned to patrolling.

"Did anyone ever think to maybe check underground?" Proposed Mekesa.

"Submerged chambers? It's possible offered Doha.

"Try it. Set down the submergence scanners."

Once the device was on the ground, it scanned the ground below the town.

Sure enough, once finished, there was multiple chambers under the ground, with multiple life-forms. It was sloppy work on the trafficker's ends, as the entrance was also traceable. They located it, and set thermal detonator charges on the door.

After waiting a few seconds, the blast went off and created an entrance for them. Turning on the lights on their blasters they went in, checked their corners and went down a hallway on the right side.

They came to a corridor, there was two paths.

Pax spoke up, "Scutu, Eldin, Doha, and Gisk with me. Mekesa, you take Jekurra, Corso, and Damarcus."

Once that order was given, Pax took his group right, Mekesa, right.

Mekesa give his orders to the subgroup, "Search for any captures, if you find them, secure them, any hostiles, try to stun if possible, if not, kill on sight."

Ben nodded and followed Mekesa, Corso, and Damarcus until they arrived at another corridor with three paths. "Corso and Damarcus, you take left, I'll take middle, Jekurra you go right."

Jekurra nodded, "Yes, sir." And went his designated trail as the others did the same.

He walked forward in the darkness until he heard sounds… groans, moans, complaints even.

As he tilted his light to the side, toward the wall a bit, he saw iron bars. As he raised the blaster up, it revealed people behind those bars. "Captures found." He said over his intercom, "On my point."

"Free them if you can, but keep them in that area while I send Eldin." Pax responded.

Ben took out his fusion cutters and got to work on the steel beams.

Once he had the beams cut, enough to fit the captures out at least, he stepped inside with them, walked over to their chains and cut those as well.

Men, women, children. Most were human, but there was a Rodian male, a Dug female, and a Wookiee child.

"Up." He said sternly, but cautiously. Immediately the group of around ten stood up. "Out."

Once out of the cage, he stood in front of them while Eldin found his way to his position. Once there he aimed his blaster at Ben. "W-What are you doin-?!"

He fired, it missed. "Why are you shooting at me?!"

"Behind you." Eldin said, pointing past him, he turned to see a dead slaver. "Damn…."

Within another moment a loud and ringing alarm sounded off. "Behind us!" Eldin ordered the civilians.

Eldin and Ben stood in front of them as several more slavers came out and began to fire upon them. They both took some hits from the blaster bolts, but their armor soaked up most of the energy.

They kept firing until the rest of the squad figured out where they were and came to their aid and opened fire on the enemy. Pax was in the back leading the civilians to the exit.

Once at the exit, the squad covered the civilians' cover and withdrew with them, Eldin tossed a thermal detonator inside which exploded, killing multiple slavers.

"Sergeant, what's next?" Asked Corso worriedly.

"I just got contacted by the ISB directly, from Wulff Yularen, high command. It seems our little slaver head was a busy little bug. He's started an entire revolt on the planet. The Empire is sending in a full force. The third army and the seventh fleet." He said as the other squad members, namely Proctor sealed the underground base back closed.

"So what's our orders?"

"Find the bug."

* * *

It didn't take long for Imperial intelligence to locate the location of the Geonosian named Jom Nakcohh. The problem wasn't finding him. It was getting through the insurrection's lines. Thousands of Dug rebels as well as humans thrown in the mix guarded the Geonosian.

They were at least eight dozen yards from the enemy's front. Jekurra aimed his E-11 blaster rifle down at them. Luckily the imperials had portable shields with them as they slowly advanced. They also had the support of artillery in the back and navy in the skies.

Jekurra still didn't like being here on the front however. He hated it, truly. There was no other option though, he'd volunteered into the corps, he was here to stay and do as the Empire ordered him to do.

It didn't take long of taking cover fire and letting the navy and artillery fire pound the enemy before they were able to advance. The compound was a large cube structure made of what appeared to be durasteel, but it must have been far more stronger than that. The navy had been shelling it for some time and it didn't seem to take a hit.

Finally the Empire had the compound surrounded on all sides after around three hours of fighting. Jekurra with his comrades advanced toward the entrance, planted charges, took cover, then infiltrated.

It was what some of the men outside had feared, battle droids. Some of the officers had been around since the clone war, they couldn't stomach the thought of a Separatist resurrection. They demanded the compound's destruction and Jom's capture, alive.

The squad quickly found Jom after dealing with the B1-series battle droids. They were dumb, but what they lacked in intelligence, they made up for in numbers. There was a lot of them. Finally though, they dealt with the Geonosian's guard and Jekurra himself tackled him down cuffed him.

An officer entered in after the fighting was done, "Well done 501-T-7. The Empire will ensure your repaid for your efforts today. You have prevented another Separatist uprising. Your job here is finished. Leave and take these orders with you," The officer said handing the sergeant a datapad, "You're to go to the Chimaera and meet with Admiral Thrawn himself. Now, go, we'll handle the detonation."

With that, the group left the compound and went to the shuttle that would take them up to orbit, to the Chimaera.

Jekurra had only heard stories of Thrawn. He was a cunning naval strategist and tactician. He was unmatched in naval warfare, it was said the only reason the rebels even existed was due to his whim. But only a fool would believe that. Anyone could be fooled. And if they could be fooled, they could be killed.

Still, it was ominous Thrawn had desired to meet the squad.

Jekurra stared out the observation window of the shuttle as they left the atmosphere and came into orbit, nearing toward the Chimaera, the intimidating paint scheme underneath in full view.

"What's wrong, Private? Gundark got your balls?" Corso joked.

He asked because Jekurra was practically trembling in his armor.


End file.
